innocence
by kaiakills
Summary: Gojyo and goku share a room...need i say more. there's quite a bit of Sanzo and hakkai too. also, i apologize for the ending. i tried to be different with it,but i destroyed what would have been a great sex scene


**Innocence**

Gojyo and Goku entered the small hotel room. For Gojyo, having to share a room with Goku was bad enough, but one bed?! They couldn't at least find a room with two beds in it?

Of course, the situation was the same for Sanzo and Hakkai, but gojyo knew they would figure things out fine. In fact, he knew more than he hoped to about what was going on in their room. He sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Goku fell onto the single mattress, placed in the center of the room, comfortably taking in a deep breath. "Gojyo, can we order room service? I'm so hungry!"

"No, and get off of there. That's my bed."

Huh? Ok." He got up, circling the room until he discovered the problem. "but, Gojyo… there's only one bed…"

"Exactly. And it's mine."

"Hey, that's not fair! I was there first, I should get it."

"Sorry, but you're the one that left."

"B—but that's just because you told me to!"

"So? It's not my fault you too stupid to notice your surroundings before listening to what I say."

"You stupid water sprite! You tricked me!"

"That's life, monkey! Get used to it."

"Oh, come on! Can't we, I don't know, share or something?"

"Are you kidding?! No way I'm sharing a bed with you! Sorry, but only hot chicks get to sleep with me. You're just not my type."

"Oh, come on, Gojyo. I'm not gonna do anything. I just don't want to sleep on the floor." Gojyo just shook his head. "Fine, then we'll play fair!" a smile crossed Gojyo's face.

His eyes where locked onto the monkey-like boy's cards. A royal flush?! Ho can that be? He always won at cards, and Goku had no talent for such things. His eyes locked onto the golden eyed boy's. "Ok, we'll share the bed."

"What?! No way, I won fair and square! I get the bed to myself tonight."

Gojyo slammed him against the wall, his eyes blazing with obvious fury.

"Ok, ok, we'll share the bed." Gojyo relaxed, letting Goku drop to the ground. "ow… damn it, that hurt you purvey water sprite!"

"Shut up monkey! Jeeze, I wonder if hakkai and Sanzo had these problems…"

_Hakkai ran soft fingers of the monks bare chest. He loved the way the priests flesh felt beneath his nerves. He kissed him softly on the lips, then on the neck, and ran his tongue down his chest to the button of the monk's pants._

_Sanzo's head fell back as his usually innocent friend undid the button and zipper with his mouth. He could feel his lover's hot breath on his crotch, and he took the feeling in with every pant. _

_His eyes caught sight of the robe which so often covered his body. Without it at least around his waist, he felt totally exposed. The leather laying on the floor made him feel even more vulnerable o to the demon above him, but he didn't care. He always felt Hakkai was the only demon who cold be trusted. Even his little pet would attempt to kill him if he lost control. He knew he would. He had before._

_Sanzo gritted his teeth as Hakkai's lips covered his wood. Only Hakkai could make him feel so good, and he came immediately._

_"How are we supposed to do anything more if you are always so weak?"_

_"I can't help it. It just happened." Hakkai stared at him a moment. "if your expecting an apology you can forget it."_

_"of course. I don't know what I was thinking, expecting you to be apologetic. It's so out of character."_

_"and this isn't out of character for you?"_

_"I suppose you're right, aren't you?" he smiled, his eyelids covering his one gentle, green eye._

_"Hakkai."_

_Hakkai looked at him, slightly shocked by how soft his voice sounded. It definitely didn't suit him. "Yes?"_

_"Sorry."_

_And with that, Hakkai entered him, eager to sooth his desire._

Gojyo shuddered at the vision. "I _really_ wish I hadn't thought about that."

Goku had been poking his shoulder repetitively as Gojyo envisioned the events in the next room over. "Gojyo! Gojyo! What's wrong? What happened?"

"Damn it, monkey! Would you stop poking me?!"

"I'm not a monkey! And if you would just answer me, I wouldn't have to annoy you so much."

"You wouldn't understand."

"You mean about Sanzo and Hakkai?"

"Huh? Hey, how do you know about that?"

"I walked in on them one day. I didn't mean to, I just wanted to get the card from him. I was hungry."

"Your always hungry! And you should know better than to intrude on Sanzo without knocking."

"He didn't see me. I was really quiet, since I though he was sleeping."

"You really are just some dumb monkey."

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep."

"Can I _please _order room service?"

"Do what you want, but I don't have any money, and you're _not_ interrupting Sanzo again."

_Goku's hands ran over every inch of his body, his golden eyes locked on the the rd of Gojyo's. Their lips pressed together, and Gojyo pushed passed Goku's with his tongue, entering his mouth. _

_He loved the taste. He loved the way the demon's hair felt between his fingers. He loved the way the young, golden eyed boy's chest felt against his. He loved every second of the kiss, and he hoped it would never end._

_Goku pulled away, a line of saliva tracing that short distance between their lips. Goku stared at the red head again, a meniacle grin crossing his lips. His hand disappeared beneath the sheets, grabbing Gojyo's crotch quickly._

Gojyo awoke screaming. Sweat gleamed from the pores on his face. Why had that felt so real? Whay so… so good? He hated how much he enjoyed the perverted dream. His fingers where wrapped tightly around the sheets of the bed, nearly ripping through the fabric.

Goku awoke lazily due to the loudness of Gojyo's voice. He didn't move an inch of his body. He was too tired to move. "Gojyo, what's wrong?"

Gojyo stared at him wide eyed, and then he realized that he could still feel the grip on his crotch. "Goku, where is your hand?"

Goku stared at him a minute. "Huh?" then he felt something hard and long beneath the flesh. And what covered it? Gojyo's khaki's. "what the hell?!"

Goku pulled his hand away, and Gojyo leaped from the bed. "You little fag, you said you wouldn't do anything!"

"What? Me? You where all hard. gross!"

"Are you crazy?! From you? No way, that's just…"

"Look, your still hard you perv."

"I''I had a good dream."

"Yea, that's why you woke up screaming, right?"

"I was screaming because you where about to do me!"

"What?! In your dream? Gross!"

"N—no! That's not what I meant. I—I mean—I just…"

"Sick!"

"Whatever, I'm sleeping on the floor. I don't care if I'm uncomfortable. Anything's better than getting jerked of by you."

"Good idea. The last thing I want is some fag dreaming about me as I sleep beside him."

_The red head licked his face, a trail of spit saturating the side of his face. He didn't care though. It felt good to him, and he wanted it all too badly._

_He was on the floor with the red head, laying on the soft carpet with Gojyo towering over his innocent body. _

_"Gojyo, enter me."_

_Gojyo smiled at him, but he didn't obey. "You're too young."_

_"No." Goku commanded. "Please, enter me."_

_Gojyo rolled off the boy, leaning against the bed, staring at the ceiling. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. "I said no."_

_Goku moved beside him, leaning his head on the red haired man's shoulder "Since when do you actually care about those things?" Gojyo looked at him and smiled wryly._

Goku awoke calmly, feeling something soft beneath him: the carpet. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of his roommates red hair. At last, he lifted his head, realizing that he wasn't resting it on a pillow, but his companion's shoulder. "what the hell?" he whispered to himself.

Gojyo moved slightly in his sleep, and Goku couldn't stop himself from staring at the man. At the time, he thought he was kind of cute. Perhaps because of how innocent he looked in his sleep.

His eyes where soft beneath his lids, and his lip twitched slightly on occasion. Such small thing he had looked passed in the past now became so clear.

Goku wished desperately to feel the soft, blood red hair atop the man's head. He'd touched it once before, thinking it would be hot to the touch because of the color. He remembered the feeling, perhaps more than he should have, and wished to hold that same softness between his fingers once more.

Gojyo woke from a peaceful slumber to find his monkey-like companion just inches from his face. At first the situation didn't process and he went back to sleep, but after a few seconds he awoke with a jolt, leaping from his place on the floor. "What the fuck?!"

"Gojyo! I… uh…"

Gojyo relaxed a bit, sinking back down to the floor. "Whatever. You just scared me. That's all."

"Y—you're not mad?"

"Nah, it's cool. What where you doing though?"

"You looked so peaceful in your sleep. It made me want to…"

"I see. Well, that's problematic."

"What? Why?"

"Did you have a strange dream… about me?"

"Y—yes, but—"

"It seems we share a similar desire."

"What do you—"

Gojyo's lips stopped the words. His tongue slipped between Goku's lips before the boy could protest. The boy's eyes closed slowly, taking everything in: the smooth hair rubbing against his face, the soft hand on his neck, the sweet smell penetrating from his lover's skin. Everything felt so unreal.

Gojyo pushed Goku down, hovering over his body with a strange, serious expression. Goku pulled on his white shirt, causing their lips to press together again suddenly.

"In my dream, you told me I was too young… will you say that now, or will you do as I please?"

Gojyo laughed. "As if that would stop me."

His hand traced to boy's side until he reached his shorts. He smiled eagerly as he unbuttoned them. Gojyo pulled them off, along with his underwear, fully exposing he lower half, which grew hard and taunted him.

Gojyo had to force himself not to laugh. "You're so excitable. I've barely even touched you, but you're already so hard. It's almost too easy."

Goku ignored the comment; instead, he propped himelf up on his elbows and stared into Gojyo's eyes. What was this felling? They hated each other, and yet here they where, about to have sex. For Goku was sure Gojyo had done it with plenty of people ,including those he hated, possibly even more than Goku. But, for the boy, this would be his first time. and he was scared…

He remembered those sounds when he walked in on Sanzo and Hakkai. Sanzo had sound like he was in so much pain. And their expressions. To Goku, they looked liked they'd just been stabbed or something. And Sanzo's face never softened for his partner.

But, Goku was determined to, even if just for one night, make love to Gojyo… or wouldn't it be the other way around?

Gojyo stared at the boy, who was close enough to kiss. Gojyo closed in, not even an inch from the boy's lips. "What's wrong? Are you nervous?"

Goku hesitated. "Uh... Well…."

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous. Especially when it's your first time."

"But… um…"

"What's wrong?"

"I… I want to do it to you."

Gojyo leaned away. "You're kidding, right?"

"N—no. I really want to do it."

Gojyo bit his lips. "I don't take it up the ass."

Goku slid out from under him, glaring. "well, neither do I. at least, not for my first time. Please, Gojyo!"

"Forget it. There's no way."

"Come on!"

Goyjo got up and sat on the bed. "no. look, maybe we really shouldn't do this tonight."

"What?! All because I don't want to be your butt buddy!"

Gojyo glared at him again. The nerve of that brat. "I don't even know what I was thinking. I can't believe I almost slept with a stupid monkey like you. It's sick."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me. Go to sleep."

Goku began screaming infidelities at his roommate, but after about five minutes of such obscene chants, he realized Gojyo had already fallen asleep. He lay down on the floor and angrily mumbled himself to sleep.

The next morning, they packed their things in the jeep in preparation for their departure. Hakkai stretched cheerfully while his lover cracked his back sternly. How could such opposites do such a thing?

Hakkai frowned at Sanzo. "Sorry, did I hurt you? Maybe I should be a little gentler."

Sanzo pulled out his fan and held it over his head threateningly. "don't talk about that here, you moron!"

Hakkai smiled. "You won't hit me with that thing. You love me too much."

His hand shook before falling to his side. "Shut up! I know it already."

The aura surrounding Gojyo and goku, however, was much darker than usual. They wherent arguing. They weren't even glaring at each other. Rather, they stood with their backs to each other, completely oblivious to the other's existence.

Hakkai turned to them "hey, what with you two? You didn't even fight over food at breakfast, and I've never seen Goku eat so slowly.

Sanzo put a hand on his shoulder. "Stop it. They're quiet right now. Don't ruin it for me."

Gojyo climbed into the back of the jeep first. "it's nothing anyways. Let's just go."

"Nothing?! How can you say that? It was everything!"

"Shut up, you stupid monkey!"

"Damn water sprite! I can't believe we almost—"

Gojyo's hand fell over the boy's mouth as he pushed him to the floor of the jeep. "you wanna start something, Monkey?!"

Hakkai kept hisgenle smile in tact, though his eye twitched a bit. "I guess things are back to normal. Eh, Sanzo?"

Sanzo pulled his banishing gun from his robe and held it up to Gojyo's head. "Shut the fuck up before I kill you both!"

Silence fell over the jeep, and Sanzo sat back down, his lips curling into a small, victorious grin.


End file.
